Chinatsu Ryuusekidou
Chinatsu Ryuusekidou is an Idol Dietwoman and the Second-In-Command of the Sunlight Party. She makes her appearance in Episode 02. Bio Personality Chinatsu is a passionate and boisterous girl with a hot-blooded attitude. She is prideful and stubborn, and struggles to accept the help of someone who doesn't relate to her or if she has a personal grudge against them. She remains ignorant unless she can be convinced, and usually bites off more than she can chew- such as issuing a challenge that terrified her since she overestimated her opponent and assumed they would give up before she had to deal with it. Appearance Chinatsu has fair skin and sharp green eyes. Her long, soft blue hair is worn in twin-tails held by dark blue polka-dot ribbons. Her short, thick bangs frame the top portion of her face. She wears a white school shirt with a purple and white jacket with oversized white cuff, gold buttons, and a black gingham tie to match her pleat skirt. She also wears white and black loafer-style sneakers, and black tights. In the anime she wore an entirely different outfit composed of a black sleeveless top worn under a gold buttoned indigo denim dress with a pocket on each side of her chest and a pale blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her shoes are now indigo and tan sandals, and her tights turned into leggings. For training, Chinatsu wears a white top with cyan sleeves and a cartoon design on the chest. Paired with this are baggy grey pants and blue shoes accent by pale blue, along with wristbands. Background It was revealed that Chinatsu grew up in Mitani Village, a once beautiful and flourishing area until pollution began to ruin it. History The Heroine Party headed to Mitani Village after getting requests to fix it's waste management issues when they find her and the other Sunlight girls protesting the further pollution of the land. Initially she refused the help of Heroine Party after seeing Shizuka there, but once Natsuki got through to her, she decided to test them out by issuing a challenge. She agreed to work with them if they won, but if they lost she demanded a formal apology on Mizuki's behalf. Relationships * Shizuka Onimaru *: Unaware that Shizuka was insisted upon leaving by Mizuki, Chinatsu grew to resent her for thinking she stabbed them in the back after leaving them. The experience left her highly bitter until she managed to push past her pride to allow the Heroine Party to help them. Since then she has put the past behind her. *Mizuki Fodou *: She admires Mizuki as their leader and believes her to be a top idol worth aspiring to become. She feels that Shizuka has wronged her the most of all, not realizing the truth behind her leaving. She takes her failures very hard out of fear Mizuki will get mad at her for it. Etymology Trivia *Her birthday is January 10. **She shares her birthday with Natsuki Hoshina. **Her blood type is A. *She is the second girl introduced in the anime with an alternate outfit than what she wears in game. But unlike Sachie Kondou, her outfit had a major redesign rather than minor modifications. Gallery Chinatsu Ryuusekidou/Image gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Sunlight party